Music Lab (EP)
Music Lab is the first instrumental extended play by American music producer b-Rabbit. It was released on June 9th, 2012. Musically, it is mostly a hip-hop album with some funk and dubstep influences. Background In early 2012, b-Rabbit began production on'' b-Rabbit Presents: The Odds & Ends Mixtape.'' He produced three songs at the same time, "Intro / Welcome 2 The Show", "Let's Go!", and "Outro / Don't Stop The Music". All three songs had demos recorded but after the mixtape was cancelled, Rabbit got rid of his demos and began production on his next release. In January 2012, b-Rabbit released the song "Untitled Piano & Strings Beat" on his ReverbNation. It was advertised as his first produced beat and was not available for download. It was released as "Ghetto Silence" for Music Lab. In February of 2012, b-Rabbit began working on a single to show support for his local Wenatchee sports arena, the Town Toyota Center.The single was to be called White Elephant (We Support The Town Toyota Center) ''and would feature the songs "White Elephant" and "A Wild Rap Song". "White Elephant" was the only song produced prior to the abandonment of the project. Shortly after the release of ''The b-Rabbit EP, Rabbit began production and writing for The b-Rabbit LP ''which included the production of two songs "Final Fantasy" and "Last Night". Neither song had a demo recorded and the instrumentals were then released on this album under the titles "Final Fantasy" and "Land of the Rising Sun". On June 8th, b-Rabbit released the audio to a new instrumental song "Mechanical Miracles" on YouTube which was his first attempt at producing a dubstep song. Later that evening he tweeted to his followers "Hm, I feel like being nice. How about a nice big surprise for all my fans tomorrow? #StayTuned". Cover Art and Title The album's cover art was chosen by b-Rabbit because it reminded him of recording in a studio and he hoped that listeners of the EP would want to go into a studio to record vocals. The title is taken from an online music production website he used to help produce his beats. Release The album was uploaded to SoundCloud on June 9th, 2012 and is currently the only option available for downloading the record. In January 2013, b-Rabbit deleted a slew of songs from his SoundCloud including the entire ''Music Lab EP officially sending it out of print. Both music videos from the album remain on YouTube however. Track List All tracks produced by b-Rabbit. Sample credits *"White Elephant (We Are Wenatchee)" contains a vocal sample from the Wenatchee Wild hockey team's entrance video played before home games. Singles Two singles were released off of the album although neither were actively promoted. "Ghetto Silence" was released on January 17th as "Untitled Piano & Strings Beat" and "Mechanical Miracles" was released on June 8th. Music Videos The same day as the album was released, b-Rabbit uploaded two official music videos to his YouTube account; one for "Ghetto Silence" and another for "Mechanical Miracles". Release history Category:EP